This disclosure relates generally to applications linked to online systems, and in particular to determining quality of the applications and presenting content associated with the applications to users of the online system according to the quality of the applications.
Application providers often integrate their applications with larger online systems to leverage information of the online system and increase visibility of the application. Integration with an online system may also enable the application to provide additional services or functions that are not available in the application alone. The online systems benefit from the integrated applications, as the applications may increase user traffic to the online systems and improve user engagement with the online system.
Users of the online system are more likely to engage with high-quality content in the online system than low-quality content. To improve the likelihood that a user will find high-quality content associated with applications and continue to engage with both the online system and the applications integrated with the online system, it is beneficial for the online system to verify that an application has a sufficiently high quality before allowing the application to post content to the online system.